Phoenix Wright Revenant Lawyer: Phantom Attorney
by Black Scepter
Summary: When a dark threat known as The Crisis plans to consume all Phoenix holds dear, he accepts help from the spirit of a lawyer prodigy named Leo Lionheart. Together the two of them will discover their destines as well as learn something about themselves.
1. Turnabout Revenant Lawyer Episode 1

Phoenix Wright Revenant Lawyer  
Phantom Attorney

* * *

…_Who am I?_

"You know what you are saying… is crazy right?"

…_What am I?_

"I mean what you're saying is… impossible."

…_Where am I?_

"At least tell me your name."

…_My name is the only thing that I could ever remember._

"_My name is…"_

* * *

_**Michael Fri presents...**_  
_**John Barrowman**_  
_**Vic Mignonga**_  
_**and Chermai Leigh**_

_**Turnabout Revenant Lawyer**_  
_**Episode 1: The Last Ordinary Day**_

* * *

May 12th, 9:45am,  
District Court,  
Defendant's Lobby no.2,

Phoenix Wright sat at the couch before him and began to sort through his notes. He hated the last minute court rush, but he only had a few more minutes until court time and he needed to get his notes ready because (heaven forbid him for trying) he would like to actually be ready. He had tried complaining to his assistant, but she had no sympathy for his plight.

"Nick, you told me you were ready for the trial," she pouted, Phoenix sighed once again.

"Maya, I only said I was going to check my notes to make sure I wasn't unprepared. I didn't say I was unprepared, I just said I needed to be sure I wasn't," Phoenix answered.

"Well… I know that," Maya said, taken aback, "I was only making sure you were ready."

Phoenix looked over at her and sighed softly, "I am, don't worry I'm prepared for the case."

Maya nodded, "Well that's good then, because our client looks a little pale."

Phoenix lifted his head up to look at the slightly twitching man in his seat; he was older than Phoenix, maybe in his 40's, he had graying hair that receded from the middle of his head giving him a bald spot, he wore a dark brown suit with dress pants. He looked like he was on his way to the office, but the problem was he was actually going to trial instead.

"Maya, in my opinion Mr. Sneezums _always_ looks pale," Phoenix frowned and he went back to his files.

"Someone mention me?" The old man winced, walking over to them.

"It's nothing really," Phoenix assured, "Are you okay though?"

"No, my friends sent me a load of cheddar before I came here and…ooghhh... why do I do this to myself? I know I'm lactose intolerant… but I looove cheese."

"Seems like a glutton for punishment," Phoenix muttered, unfortunately it may have been unheard by Mr. Sneezums, but Maya heard it quite clearly.

Maya's eyes narrowed and she placed her hands on her hips, "Phoenix Wright…"

Phoenix winced, nowadays whenever Maya called him by his full name it normally meant she was angry, or she was hungry, but it was mostly anger.

"You should be more courteous to people instead of pointing out their weak spots," Maya huffed.

"Maya I'm a lawyer," Phoenix sighed, "I'm supposed to find out weak spots in stuff. Like testimonies or daytime television."

Maya paused, a confused look crossed her face, "Why daytime television?"

Phoenix shrugged, "I don't know, I was only making a point."

"Ok," Maya nodded, raising her eyebrow, "Hey Nick… do you find any flaws in me?"

Phoenix froze, he could think of multiple flaws with her; _she is always hungry, she is a little whiney… oh, a strange obsession with Hamburgers and any version of Steel Samurai, that's a few to mention. _

"Um, not a lot," Phoenix lied, eagerly moving his eyes back to the case file.

"You're not lying to me are you?" Maya asked, making Phoenix inwardly cringe, she was as sharp as a tack when it came to this.

Phoenix opened his mouth to speak, but instead the bailiff's voice interrupted him instead, "Court is about to begin, will the defendant and his lawyer please enter the courtroom?"

"That's our cue," Phoenix nodded, "Alright, we better go."

Maya nodded then she and Mr. Sneezums walked through the double doors, Phoenix lagged behind because he needed a little caffeine boost. He walked over to the small vending machine, slipped in a few dollars, and pressed a button that displayed his desired soda: Sprite. He picked up the green can and as he turned around he nearly dropped the can, apparently he wasn't the only person here; there was a boy with shaggy blonde hair, a black suit jacket that was completely unbuttoned with a gold colored tie and black jeans.

"Um, are you supposed to be here?" Phoenix asked, regarding the boy as he slowly turned to Phoenix's voice.

The boy looked dumbfounded, he stared at Phoenix and he backed away slowly.

"_How can you… how can you see me?" _The boy asked, when he talked it sounded… odd, as his voice was distant and like an echo, yet strangely clear.

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked, confused by such an odd question, and then without warning the boy turned around and ran to the main lobby. Phoenix ran after him and pushed open the double doors, only to find that the room was empty, the boy wasn't there anymore. He scanned the entire lobby but there was no one there who fit the description of who he saw earlier, so he slowly closed the doors behind him and walked towards the courtroom, confused and curious. Who was that boy?

* * *

May 12th, 10:00am,  
District Courthouse,  
Courtroom Number 2,

_(Play: Trial Opening Theme ((T&T Version)))_

The murmurs of the crowd behind Phoenix were silenced the moment the Judge slammed his gavel. Addressing the courtroom and calling the trial into session.

"The trial of Irvine Sneezums is in order," he announced.

"The Defense is ready your honor," Phoenix answered.

On the other side of the courtroom, the prosecutor, being the pitiful Winston Payne had just arrived. Poor guy lost all of his pride years ago, along with his skill and hair as well.

"The Prosecution is ready your honor," Payne huffed and puffed.

"Yes well, since the prosecution is currently out of breath I will review the facts of this case. Sometime ago yesterday, at the head offices of Purchase and Spend, the company's CEO: Patrick Purchase, was found in his offices strangled to death. Police arrived quickly and arrested forty two year old Irvine Sneezums, an employee of the offices."

"That is correct your honor," Payne finally said, having caught his breath he looked ready to begin. "The evidence and testimonies presented today will no doubt prove the defendant's guilt."

The Judge nodded, "Very well, your first witness Mr. Payne?"

"My first witness is the Detective in charge of the case, Detective Gumshoe please take the stand."

Soon the back doors to the courtroom opened and a man with a large dirty green trenchcoat, short dark hair, and a goatee consisting of only three hairs took the stand, smiling goofily at everyone.

"Name and occupation?" Payne asked.

"Detective Dick Gumshoe," he answered eagerly. "Homicide detective, I'm in charge of this case."

"Detective Gumshoe, you were the first to investigate the crime scene am I correct?" Payne asked.

"Yeah I did," Gumshoe frowned a bit, as if he was being asked a tough question.

"I would like you to testify about the crime scene and the evidence you found," Payne demanded.

"Sure thing," He said cheerfully, "You're going down Mr. Wright!"

_The case details are sketchy to me, _Phoenix thought, frowning. _I need to get a better grasp on the case, and here is to do it. Here we go._

**Witness Testimony  
The Crime Scene**

**_"The murder took place at the CEO's office at Purchase and Spend, the body was found lying in front of his desk, and because of the bruises it's safe to say there probably was a struggle. A brownish tie was found wrapped around the victim's neck. Sorry to say this: but the tie is Irvine Sneezum's, he admitted it himself."_**

"The murder weapon is a tie?" The Judge asked, "Is that even possible?"

"Well, it depends on the tie and the fabric your honor," Phoenix said thoughtfully. "A small one couldn't because it's…well… small, and the fabric could tear. But a much larger tie yes, as long as too much force isn't applied to it. It _could_ do the job…"

"Which is exactly what Irvine Sneezums did your honor!" Payne took the opportunity to shout.

"Hey, you can't take what I said and use it like that!" Phoenix shouted back, "We don't even know if it is even—,"

"Objection!" Payne shouted. "We're here because a man was strangled with a tie, I think it's already been proven Mr. Wright."

_Damn, got me there. _Phoenix mentally cursed himself, "Anyway I'd like to… ughhh…"

Phoenix nearly fell over if he didn't support himself on the desk, he felt his stomach heave painfully and his head began to throb. He legs felt weak and the voices around him were distant…except for one voice.

"_Another one of Phoenix Wright's trials. His is always the most interesting, never a dull moment. Lots of yelling though…"_

"W-who's there?" Phoenix called out weakly, forgetting he was in a public.

"_Who's he talking to, why is he bending over like that? No one said anything… except me… wait… can you hear me?"_

Phoenix opened his mouth to speak but his mouth wasn't working correctly, he felt dry and sickly. He grabbed a cup of water and tried to quench the sudden dryness in his mouth.

"Nick, are you okay? What's the green light in your jacket?" Maya asked.

Phoenix stopped and looked at his jacket, there was indeed a green glowing light in his jacket pocket. He reached inside it and pulled out Maya's Magatama. It was glowing even more than usual, it was…eerie. He was so distracted by the glowing light he barely even heard the Judge calling him.

"Mr. Wright, are you okay?"

"What… yeah… yeah I'm fine," Phoenix mumbled.

"Then start your Cross Examination already!" The Judge scolded.

"Yes sir, sorry," Phoenix groaned.

**Cross Examination  
****The Crime Scene**

_(Play: Cross Examination Theme 1 ((Revenant Lawyer Version)) — FFX Normal Battle, Masashi Hamauzu)_

"Detective, does the CEO office have any special security on the doors?" Phoenix asked.

"Nope sorry, no locks or keycards on the doors," Gumshoe frowned. "These guys were very light on security."

"So anyone could just walk in and kill someone?" Phoenix asked weakly.

"Yep," Gumshoe frowned. "Although…"

"Objection!" Payne shouted, "You answered the question good enough detective."

_Hmm… what was Payne so eager to object to? I'll come back over here when I have a stronger piece of evidence._

"Detective, how did the victim, Patrick Purchase, die?" Phoenix asked.

"It's pretty obvious, he was strangled with that tie. Although there was something odd they found during the autopsy," Gumshoe answered.

_Finally, a break, _Phoenix thought, before addressing the detective on the stand. "Detective! What was this 'something odd'?"

"Calm down pal, the report has all of it," Gumshoe frowned, handing out the autopsy report.

Without a second thought he picked up the file and read off the report:

**Victim: Patrick Purchase  
****Time of Death: 10:00pm  
****Summary: Death due to strangulation, corners found a foreign agent in his system identified as a fast acting paralysis poison. Bruises indicate a struggle.**

_A fast acting paralysis poison? How can an employee like Irvine Sneezums get this poison in and out without being caught? _Phoenix thought, trying to consider an angle to address this problem to the court. He recalled a bit of Gumshoe's testimony and decided to attack from there.

"Detective, even if Irvine admitted to the owning the tie. What about the poison?" He asked.

"P-poison?" Payne asked.

"The Autopsy Report says a fast acting paralysis poison was found in his system," Phoenix tapped the file confidently, "And if Mr. Sneezums had a poison, how did it get inside the victim and get it out before being arrested?"

"Objection!" Payne shouted, "That question is irrelevant to the statement, it doesn't matter how the poison got there!"

"Objection overruled," The Judge said calmly, "Mr. Wright is right, I'm curious myself as to how the poison got there."

_Hahah! I got a lead, maybe this will…_ Phoenix's thoughts were interrupted after seeing the Prosecution's confident smirk, _turn on me in the worst way possible. _

"Oh well, I was hoping it didn't have to come to this," Payne smirked. "But I do have evidence to show how the poison got in."

"What?!" Phoenix yelped, "Y-You do?!"

The Judge slammed his gavel and addressed the Prosecution, "Mr. Payne, please show this piece of evidence immediately."

"Yes your honor," Payne smirked, taking out two objects and handing them to the Judge.

The objects in question were two photos, the first was a picture of the crime scene, a body lying in front of a desk, his body laid eagle spread on the floor. The second was a picture of the desk, several cups and bowls laid about. A large container of something was found on the desk. But nothing seemed odd to him.

"Um, Mr. Payne, how does this show how the poison got into the victim's system?" The Judge asked.

_Yeah, how does it? I mean, all there is on the table is… no…_Phoenix stared in disbelief, "No way…"

"Um, what?" The Judge looked confused, "Why is the Defense looking so shocked?"

"It's quite simple your honor," Payne smirked. "The poison entered his system from ingestion, and these cups are filled with milk. There was only one person in the room to put the poison in his cup, Irvine Sneezums!"

"Argghhhh!" Phoenix shouted, his yell being drowned out by the loud murmurs on the crowd.

The Judge banged his gavel twice before the entire court fell to silence, "Order, order! Hmm, this does seem to explain how the poison got inside the victim, and Mr. Sneezums was the only one inside…"

"Objection!" Phoenix shouted, "All we've been saying is he's been inside, but all we have is a tie that supposedly belongs to him. If you ask me your honor, it's a bit weak to tie my client with the crime!"

"And another thing that bothers me about a piece of evidence submitted earlier," Phoenix said, pulling out a photo. "It's this photo of the crime scene. See the cups standing upright on the table?"

"You're stalling!" Payne laughed.

"Recall the detective's testimony, he said there may have been a struggle involved. Meaning there was a fight, so how come these cups are standing upright? Shouldn't they have been knocked over?"

"Gwarrgh!" Payne yelped, he yelp thought was drowned by the crowd, and the Judge's banging of the gavel to silence them.

"Hmm, you also have a good point Mr. Wright." The Judge mused, "If there was a struggle then the cups should be on the ground, this does change things."

"We did it Nick! I think he's home free now!" Maya cheered, however her mood was cut short when she saw Phoenix frown.

"I don't think so. Not yet," as he said that he glanced at the Prosecution's bench. Sure enough, Payne was smirking away with that know it all look.

"The prosecution has evidence your honor, which will be revealed in this next testimony," Payne announced. "Detective, tell the court what you found at the scene!"

"Yes sir," Gumshoe replied.

**Witness Testimony  
****Convicting Evidence**

**_"The first thing we found was a record of keycard usage, the security system record usage of keycards and says it was used once, by Mr. Sneezum's card. The second thing we found was his keycard, employees are required to have one to get into the building. With the evidence we found it seem likely Mr. Sneezums was in the room at the time of the murder."_**

"Hmm, it does seem likely now," The Judge nodded. "Just as I figured."

_Liar, _Phoenix thought, before speaking to the court, "It seems so now your honor, but let's see what happens after I cross examine this testimony."

The Judge nodded and Payne smirked, he seemed to feel confident about the testimony just now. He shrugged his shoulders and said loudly and boastfully, "Go ahead Mr. Wright, you won't find anything in there."

"We'll see about that," Phoenix muttered.

**Cross Examination  
****Convicting Evidence**

_(Play: Cross Examination Theme 1 ((Revenant Lawyer Version)) — FFX Normal Battle, Masashi Hamauzu)_

"You said you found a keycard in the crime scene?"

"In front of the door leading to the crime scene, yes," Gumshoe corrected. "It was lying on the side of the door, one of officers found it when he tripped on…er… someone."

_Would that someone happen to be you? _Phoenix thought, deciding to keep that one to himself. "Hold up, why would a security keycard be there? It doesn't make sense."

"What do you mean?" Payne interjected, "The defendant could have used it to get into the CEO's office and—,"

"Not possible," Phoenix grinned. "Recall the detective's earlier testimony, he said that 'there were no security devices on the doors and windows in the room' remember?"

"I said that?" Gumshoe frowned, but then his face lit up, "Oh right, I _did_ say that!"

"Yes you did, so the question is: why is there a keycard in front of a room that absolutely has no use at all?"

"Mr. Wright has a point, why would a keycard be lying in front of a door with no security?" The Judge asked.

"Actually your honor," Payne interrupted quietly. "There actually is a security system installed on the doors, according to a report I received they had to have their system repaired so they took it out for the day."

"Did any of the employees know about this?" Phoenix asked.

"No, only the victim and his partner did." Payne answered.

"I see, then that explains the keycard. The murder didn't know the system was removed and thought they had to bring their keycard."

Phoenix put his hand to his chin and began to think, _hmm, is there anything that would change because of this… wait… _

"Nick, the keycard record!" Maya said excitedly, "If the security system was removed that day…"

"Then the report shouldn't exist, objection!" Phoenix shouted. "Your honor, the keycard proves a major contradiction!"

"Objection!" Payne shouted, "All the Defense is doing is trying to trick the court with utter fantasies! A useless keycard doesn't prove anything!"

"Objection! Untrue Mr. Payne, you just proved it yourself: the security system was removed that day, if it was removed then a certain piece of evidence shouldn't exist!" Phoenix took out the record, "The evidence being this keycard report."

"Huh! What! B-but!" Payne stuttered.

"And it's not just the keycard!" Phoenix continued, "What about the fact that there was a struggle, but nothing was knocked over? Or that if Mr. Sneezums had a poison the poison should have been found, remember he was arrested immediately!"

"He could flushed the contents down the toilet, and disposed of the bottle as well." Payne shouted.

The Judge slammed his gavel and brought the yelling to a halt, "Order! Mr. Payne, do you have any other evidence to link Mr. Sneezums to the crime?"

"…No," Payne answered honestly.

"Then I see no reason to prolong this trial, I rule the defendant, Irvine Sneezums—,"

"Objection!" Payne interrupted, "I may not have any evidence, but I do have a witness! One who saw Mr. Sneezums commit the crime!"

"What?!" Maya yelped, "So much for this trial ending smoothly…"

"Don't worry Maya, the trial is not over yet. We'll find out who really did this." Phoenix assured. "All right Mr. Payne, bring out your next witness. I'm…ughhh…"

Once again the same feeling from before overtook him, his head felt heavy and his ears felt like a thick pair of headphones were on them, his vision became blurry and his mouth felt dry. He fumbled for a glass of water but succeeded in knocking it over, water spilled everywhere. He could feel the damp water on his pant leg, but the dizziness began to take its toll. He desperately began trying to pull in air, because he felt like his lungs were being compressed. Suddenly the area around him became pitch black, the court was gone, Maya was gone, everything was gone. Then, he heard a voice.

"_What's happening to him?"_

Phoenix somehow managed to find his voice and call out, "Who are you!?"

"…_You can hear me, can you?"_

Phoenix tried to speak, but his voice wouldn't allow him this time.

"_Tell me! How can you hear me?!"_

Then, a green light emitted from Phoenix's jacket. He reached inside and pulled out Maya's Magatama, he stared at the number nine shaped object, which kept flaring with an intense aura. Finally the aura got so bright that it began to hurt his eyes. He shielded his eyes but even through closed lids he could see the light, then he saw someone in the darkness of his shut eyelids. A boy around eighteen, he had long shaggy blonde hair, a black unbuttoned suitjacket with a gold tie, black jeans as well. He stared at the boy in disbelief, and the boy stared back.

"_How is… what's happening?!" _The boy yelled, his body suddenly going limp.

"I don't…" Phoenix tried to call back, but he felt his muscles become like mush, so he floated there, useless and afraid.

Just then, a burst of blue energy shot up from the ground, moving at a high speed. The boy's limp body began to float toward him, Phoenix's also began to move closer. He wanted to shut his eyes in fear, but he only remembered they were shut. He and boy began to float in a circle, moving faster and faster as the blue energy continued to come up out of the ground. Phoenix felt some invisible force push him into a stand position, the boy as well, they stopped moving in a circle and floated there for a second. Then the two of them simultaneously opened their eyes, Phoenix also felt his jaw move and his own voice spoke involuntarily along with the boy.

"Joined-Spirit pact, established," He and the boy said at the same time.

The darkness broke in a burst of scenery and color, he saw the courtroom, he saw a scared and frightened Maya, a bewildered Judge, and a shocked Payne as he fell to his knees and fainted.

* * *

…_The pact has been made… and so it begins._

To Be Continued

* * *

That's it! I didn't describe the Joined-Spirit process in the original, so I hope it was awesome sounding. I know, I haven't updated this since Christmas a few years ago. But, I really have learned a lot, and I hope it shows. Later!


	2. Turnabout Revenant Lawyer Episode 2

**A Much Needed Forward**

I realize its unusual to have a forward on Chapter 2, but the update time between the story was so long I figured it wouldn't matter too much. Originally there was a brief forward at the beginning of this story that detailed what I wanted, that has been removed because my goals have changed. A long time ago I was a newbie who wanted to make my mark on this site by writing a really awesome story, so I started a story about Phoenix meeting the ghost of a young lawyer and the mystery that surrounded him. So I wrote it, for ten chapters I wrote a story I thought was good, I then got a wake up call by a wonderful woman who -in her own way- took me under her wing and allowed me to improve my character. I thought it was enough, improving upon the OC and thus improving on the story.

It wasn't.

I learned the hard way after I started what I wanted to do was remake the story, then the reviews came in, the nasty ones, the ones that used to be nice but turned out they weren't really telling me the truth. I was crushed, devastated, something I thought I did so well turned out to be...well, not. Luckily I went and wrote a much better story in the Kingdom Hearts area, spent my time there for many years, but now I have hit writers block with that story and in that time...when I thought I had given up on Revenant Lawyer and its sequel I realized as I had hit the bottom in inspiration, I had nothing I wanted to write. Then I remember this, the story that no matter how much it was dragged down I had the most fun writing, the story where I connected with my best friend and made another in the process and I realized all my regrets, the Mary Sueness, the weirdness I pulled, the way I felt, I could change that.

I could have fun again writing this story and that's what I am to do, I have come a very long way and I am a much more talented writer than before, so I really hope people will come to enjoy this story. This is the story _I_ want to tell, no matter how many complaints I get, though I do hope the good comments over weigh the bad ones. This is the remake that is much needed and much deserved of Revenant Lawyer. Yes there will be ghosts, yes there will be a hint of the supernatural, and yes it may be a little out of Phoenix's norm but this is the story I want to tell and I hope someone out there enjoys it.

Without further ado, the long awaited chapter.

* * *

_Unknown Area...  
Unknown Time..._

Phoenix awoke to find himself standing outside the courtroom, his back to the ground in the middle of the street. He yelled out and leaped up, running out of the middle of the street...only to realize there were no cars on the normally busy roads. Pausing halfway through his run he saw there was not only no cars...but no people, the streets were bare. He looked around and saw the empty streets, the whistling of the quiet winds, the haunting lack of human life. It was as if the world died and he was the last one left.

Yet, there was something...a shuffle of footsteps. He turned his head to the courtroom steps and saw someone. Maya was slowly descending down the steps to the courthouse, a stream of blood running down her face. Phoenix's eyes widened as he saw her slowly walk to him, her right arm outstretched and pointing at him. Her footing slipped, her body pivoted forward and she began to fall. Phoenix ran across the empty streets and outstretched his arms out to catch her. Her body fell slowly into Phoenix's arms, her breathing faint and eyes fluttering.

"Maya!" Phoenix choked, shaking her body. "Maya wake up!"

Maya's eyes slowly began to focus as she turned her head to look at him, a raspy sound came from her throat as she tried to speak.

"No, don't talk." Phoenix pleaded, "We need to find a doctor, someone, anyone!"

"Nick...you can't save us..."

Phoenix blinked at the voice and looked down, Maya was speaking in a voice that did not fit an injured woman. Instead it fit someone who was cold and broken, which was so alien-like to him Phoenix couldn't even tell if it was Maya or not.

"We're going to die, and so will you."

Phoenix's eyes were widened as Maya's eyes slowly closed, her last breath exhaled into the lonely earth. His cries were of disbelief, she was gone. He held her tight and began to scream into the lonely streets, though no one was there to feel his pain.

"No! How...how could this happen!" he screamed, looking around...and realizing that there was a row of bodies on the steps next to him.

He felt his throat choke up as he stared at these bodies, for these were his friends! Edgeworth lying on the ground, a trickle of blood apparent even on his maroon suit. Gumshoe leaning against the wall, two bullet holes in his chest. Larry lying face down, several knife wounds in his back.

"No no no NO!" Phoenix screamed, clutching onto Maya's lifeless body like a life raft. Suddenly a large boom rang, Phoenix turned to the courthouse and saw a large explosion rip through the streets and destroy the courthouse. Phoenix screamed in fear as the explosion overtook everything, the bodies, the steps, the streets, everything. He closed his eyes, waiting for the immense burning feeling...yet nothing came. He opened his eyes and saw he was in the explosion, but he felt no pain. He looked down at his arms to see Maya's body was gone...disintegrated, he cried out and reached out as if to pull her out of thin air. It was then he heard laughter, he turned around and saw someone in the heart of the explosion letting off a crazed laughter. Phoenix stared in horror at this figure, stepping back slowly as if to run away. The laughing figure continued to cackle on, ignoring the fact he was in the middle of an explosion or that Phoenix was in front of him.

"Hey!"

Phoenix jumped at the voice, turning around he saw the strange boy from earlier. He was standing behind him where the streets used to be, pointing at a house that was still standing from the explosion.

"You need to leave this place! Run into that house and shut the door, you can wake up!" the boy shouted at him.

Phoenix was confused, he turned to the house and realized that it was familiar... in fact it looked just like the house he grew up in as a child. However the shock of seeing his old house faded as this boy's words sank in: _Wake up...? What does he mean? Am I... dreaming? _

"Hurry!" he yelled, pointing behind him. Phoenix looked behind him and saw the figure realized Phoenix was there...and was now beginning a slow walk to him. Phoenix may not have known exactly what was going on, but the feel he got from his strange figure scared the crap out of him. He turned around and tore down the steps, running away from this strange figure. The boy was way ahead of him, already at the house waving his hands to him.

"Come on!" he waved his hands, Phoenix pumped his legs as fast as he could. The house seemed so far away, what was happening to him? He made the final stretch with a burst of energy and ran through the house. He turned around just in time to see the figure was just a few feet in front of the house, the boy quickly slammed the door shut and darkness filled Phoenix's eyes. A voice rang out, a female's voice, one he didn't recognize.

"There will be a crisis...please...please save my mother!"

* * *

_**Michael Fri Presents...  
John Barrowman  
Vic Mignonga  
and Chermai Leigh  
**_

_**Turnabout Revenant Lawyer  
Episode 2: The Ace and the Phantom**_

* * *

_May 12th, 12:30pm,  
__District Courthouse,  
Defendant Lobby no 2,_

Phoenix's eyes fluttered open and he found himself lying on the couch in the Defense Lobby. He slowly lifted his head and saw Maya sitting on the chair, along with Mr. Sneezums, by the couch. When Maya saw him sitting him she made a squeal she ran over and threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh my god you're awake! I was so scared you were screaming, and then you fell down and didn't move! Are you okay?" she asked, her eyes glassy.

Phoenix hated to admit it, but a part of him liked the way Maya was so...scared for him. It was touching, the way her arms flung around his neck, the softness of her skin-

_Whoa Wright, hit the brakes there. Those aren't the kind of thoughts a lawyer should have about his ex-mentor's little sister, my own assistant nonetheless._

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay." he nodded.

"Good." Maya smiled...before her hand went swiftly across his cheek, startling him and Mr. Sneezums. "That's for making me worry you jerk!"

Phoenix rubbed his cheek and grimaced, Maya standing up and turning her back on him. Mr. Sneezums, although very nervous and sickly, had intentions on stepping in between them. Until one of the court bailiffs stepped up to Phoenix.

"Mr. Wright, are you...well enough to continue? The Judge was thinking of calling a recess for the day if you cannot continue."

"No, no I'm good." he waved his hands, "Give me...five to ten minutes to catch my breath and then I can continue-"

"Nick you're winded," Maya argued, placing a hand to his forehead – the softness of her skin once again made Phoenix gulp as she felt his forehead. "You're a little warm too and I bet you can't even see straight right now."

"That's not true," Phoenix protested, "In fact I know I can see straight because I think how you did your hair in two buns is actually very lovely."

A long uncomfortable silence hung into the room as Phoenix not only realized what he said, but something else too, "There...there is only one bun, isn't there?"

Maya turned to the bailiff, "Tell the Judge the Defense needs to take a recess."

The bailiff nodded and walked away from the room. The uncomfortable silence between Maya and Phoenix hung in the air around them, in his annoyance of the trial being postponed Phoenix seized a newspaper and pretended to read it. Only to find it out he was actually reading it after all, mostly because one article stood out of all the rest.

"Hey Mr. Sneezums, there's an article about your company." Phoenix began.

"Of course there is Nick, their CEO was just murdered. I'd be surprised if they didn't print it on the—"

"No, not about the murder—" this made Maya and Irvine turn in surprise "–your company was involved with an union accident." he flipped the newspaper around and showed them the article.

"Oh yes!" Irvine nodded along, gingerly taking the paper and looking at it. "I heard all about it, terrible thing it is, a union protest gone horribly wrong and some union workers were killed."

"And— " Maya chimed in "–the public blamed Purchase & Spend's security force for causing the riot, yet the company denied such involvement because it would foil their plots for mass take over of L.A!"

Phoenix and Irvine stared at her in disbelief, Irvine was skimming the article and frowning. "I don't remember any statement like that... where did you hear this Maya...?"

"Well..." Maya blushed, "It's not in the newspaper...I read it online on some blogs."

Phoenix would have slapped his own head right there, yet he was still very dizzy from his blackout. So he rolled his eyes and decided to correct his misled assistant instead.

"Actually Maya no one knows who started the riot, it's unclear on which side caused it."

Maya stuck her tongue at him and Phoenix sighed. Maya was being overly impossible right now, meaning he could only quell her stubbornness with hamburgers. Phoenix continued to read the article which listed some names of the victims of the riot, he read it with an idle interest until he had a small...tug in his brain. The feeling that told him this could important, so he folded the newspaper and placed it on his lap.

"Maya, can you get my briefcase?" Phoenix asked, "Since the trial is apparently finished for the day I want to check my notes for tomorrow."

Maya nodded and reached down to pick up his briefcase... only to be grasping thin air, her eyes widened slightly as her hands swished through air, trying to find the handle to something that didn't exist.

"...Maya..." Phoenix began, watching her search become more frantic. "Where is my briefcase...?"

"It's...not here," she chuckled nervously.

"Then where is it?" he asked.

"Um...in the woman's bathroom...where I went to take a pee?" she blushed.

"A pee...?" Phoenix had a poor view on women and using the restroom, he shook his head as if to shake the images from his head. Reassuming a more focused attitude. "Maya you need to find that briefcase, some of my evidence is in there so please go get it?"

Maya nodded and rushed off, eager to fix her little mistake. Irvine sat up and went to the small restroom as well, for he felt his stomach act up again, leaving Phoenix alone in the lobby. He sighed and leaned his head back, closing his eyes and clearing some of the weariness.

"_I suppose I should test to see if something happened, okay lets start with... what do you intend to do with the new witness tomorrow?"_

Phoenix's eyes shot open as a strange ghostly voice pierced through the room, he lifted his head and his eyes intently scanned the room for source. Yet the room was seemly empty, he shrugged his shoulders and laid back down.

"_You made a solid argument back there, so I have a feeling this witness may be lying or involved somehow."_

Yep, no mistake, he heard someone talking to him, his head shot up and got up from his sofa. Twirling his body around a near 360 he looked for the unseen speaker, determined to prove that he had not gone completely crazy yet. Still there was no one, he was about to leave the room and demand for security when he heard the voice again.

"_So you really can hear me...I suppose I should show myself, maybe you can see me too."_

What Phoenix saw next made his eyes widen to the point where his eyeballs were in fear of falling out, out from the wall next to him came the image of a boy. The very same one he saw in his dream seemed to...melt through the wall and appear right before him. Phoenix stared at him open mouthed, wide eyed, and completely frozen at the sight before him.

"_Whatever you do...don't panic."_ the boy asked.

That's when Phoenix screamed, which caused Mr. Sneezums and Maya to bolt into the doors fearfully, the bailiff ran in as well at the sound of Phoenix's loud yelling.

"_Wow, that was the complete opposite of what I just said."_ the boy groaned.

"Nick! Are you alright?!" Maya yelled.

"Mr. Wright? Are you okay?!" The bailiff asked.

Phoenix had his finger outstretched at the strange boy, his mouth opened and shut multiples before he managed to stammer out the words.

"H-h-h-he melted through the w-w-w-w-wall!"

The bailiff looked at where Phoenix was pointed at, which he was sure he'd see the boy that was standing right in front of him shaking his head.

"Who did Mr. Wright? I don't see anyone..." the bailiff replied.

Phoenix looked at him incredulously, "Whaddya mean you don't see anyone, I'm looking right at him!" he pointed over to the boy. "Come on, it's not as if he's a ghost!"

"_Huh, you got it. On the first try too."_ the boy suddenly said.

Phoenix stopped, slowly turned his head towards the boy as he shrugged...and walked right through the couch _and_ Phoenix. The lawyer scrambled from the couch and backed away from the boy. _This boy...it couldn't be...is he really...a ghost?!_ Phoenix thought, turning to Maya.

"M-Maya, do you see him?" he asked, pointing to the couch. "Did you see that guy walk through the couch?"

"Someone walked through a couch?" Maya asked, looking around. "I would have loved to see that..."

"It happened just a few minutes ago!" Phoenix yelled out, "Didn't you see him!?"

"See who?" Maya asked. "There's no one here but you Nick..."

Phoenix felt his mind hit the brakes, how could Maya not see this? She was a Spirit Medium! So why was it that he could see this ghost, but she couldn't? If this even really was a ghost, for all he knew he could be going insane. The bailiff seemed to think so too.

"Mr. Wright... are you well? Are you sure you want to continue this case at all?" the bailiff asked.

"I...I um...I..." Phoenix stammered.

"_Say yes,"_ the boy asked suddenly, startling Phoenix.

"H-Huh? What?" he asked, his voice sounding very quiet.

"Are you sure you are well?" the bailiff asked again, thinking Phoenix was talking to him.

"_Say you are fine, just say you felt just a little woozy but it passed over. If they think you are unwell they'll suggest you are removed from the case and your client will never get his innocence proven."_

Phoenix was right in his mind to freak out from a ghost speaking to him, or perhaps his mind was finally snapping and he was going to be locked in an institution, neither one sounded really great but he had to say something. He mustered up whatever focus he had left and turned to the bailiff.

"I am fine...I just need to go home, rest, and prepare myself for tomorrow."

The bailiff hesitated for a moment as if he was waiting for Phoenix to snap again suddenly, when he didn't he slowly nodded, "If you say so...the Judge has suspended all proceedings for the day, I am here to take your client back to the detention center."

Phoenix nodded and bailiff escorted Mr. Sneezums away as soon as he left Phoenix turned to where the boy was standing, "Alright now you-"

But he was gone – where he stood was no empty air and Phoenix suddenly felt like choking...maybe he was going mad after all...

"Seeing things Nick?" Maya spoke, Phoenix turned to her, "There is only one cure for that you know."

Phoenix gulped, images of him being put in a strait jacket in a white padded room while doctors poked and prodded as his brain ,with Maya giving him looks of pity and Edgeworth saying something about how Phoenix couldn't handle the pressure of being a lawyer. Maya reached out to him...suddenly slipping into his jacket pocket and pulling out his wallet.

"Burgers!"

* * *

_May 12th, 1:00 pm,  
The Sunshine Burger,_

As Phoenix nearly cried tears of how much money Maya wasted on the number five combo value meal she was blissfully unaware of his pain and continued to discuss the case with him.

"So who do you think this new witness is?" Maya asked between bites of double cheese burger supreme.

"I don't know, I fainted remember?" Phoenix reminded her, resisting to grumble about his now spent money. "I can't imagine what the witness could have seen though to prove Mr. Sneezums was the killer, I guess all we can do is hit the pavement today and find some new evidence."

"Are you sure?" Maya asked, concern flashing over her face. "I mean, are you sure you want to work even though what happened today? Maybe you should take the day off and rest."

Phoenix sighed, "As great as that sounds I can't, we have a duty to our client to work as hard as we can besides I'm feeling much better now. I can't slack off, not while our client needs us."

Maya gave a small smile and shook her head, "Good ol'Nick. Always working...you need to learn how to relax a little though, eat a burger!"

"I can't." Phoenix frowned, pointing at Maya. "You spent all my money."

Maya chuckled, reached into her sleeve and pulled out a ten dollar bill, Phoenix's jaw dropped. "Wait- you had money this whole time?! Why did I end up paying for your lunch?!"

"Its not _my_ money Nick, its yours!" she corrected cheerfully, "You had some spare cash left over from the meal so I decided to hold onto it, and good thing too, I can get you a burger: my treat!"

Maya skipped towards the counter at the restaurant leaving Phoenix's jaw hanging from where his lips would meet, after awhile he gave a tired sigh and buried his face in his hands, today just felt like one crazy incident after another and it looked like there was no sign of stopping. He crossed his arms and grumbled, "How is it your treat when its _my_ money?"

"_That's an interesting assistant you have there."_

Phoenix froze and slowly lifted his head to find the same boy, the same strange boy from the courthouse sitting in the chair right in front of him. He blinked, the boy stared back, he blinked again and the boy was still staring back.

"_Okay please don't panic again."_

Phoenix's eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth to yell again, the boy shot his hands out and held it in front of his mouth. _"Please don't panic!"_

Phoenix let out a small whimper as the boy slowly pulled his hands back, he steeled his nerves and spoke, "I-I-I-I'm not panicking n-n-n-nope not at all w-w-w-w-why would you th-th-th-think that?"

"_You're stammering._" the boy pointed out and Phoenix shook his head fiercely.

"I am n-n-n-not!" After a moment the two men sighed and Phoenix buried his head in his hands again, "Oh god I really am losing it, the stress really is getting to me."

"_Its not stress."_ the boy argued, _"You are not imagining things, I am real Phoenix, I am a ghost."_

"Yeah but- but ghosts aren't real! They can't be!"

The boy stared at him incredulously, _"You work with a Spirit Medium from Kurain, how can you believe ghosts aren't real?"_

Phoenix groaned, "Thats not what I meant I-wait," he lifted his head and pointed to the boy. "Hah, you aren't a ghost! I knew it! Maya couldn't see you and she is a Spirit Medium, there is no way you're a ghost because if you were a ghost she would be able to see you right?"

The boy frowned, _"Yeah I admit that is...weird. She's caught glimpses of me in the past so she used to be able to see me...but why couldn't she see me then?"_

Phoenix leaned forward on the table, "Because the answer is obvious: you are not a-"

Before he could finish Maya returned to the table, "Waiting for your order Nick, I am just here to get a refill."

She reached for her cup which stood on her side of the table, her hand passed through the boys chest, picked up her cup and pulled it through again – blissfully unaware of Phoenix's jaw dropped expression she went to the soda fountain for a refill. The boy turned to Phoenix after she left and said, _"So Mr. Wright, anymore objects I need to walk through before you finally admit I am a ghost?"_

Phoenix shook his head and said in a quiet meek voice, "No I think we're good now."

"_Good. Now, what to do about the case."_

"Huh?" Phoenix looked at him, "Case? What case?"

"_Mr. Sneezum's case of course,"_ the boy responded, placing his arm on the table and resting his chin on his hand. _"Whats our next move? Return to the crime scene?"_

"Well yes, but _our_ what our there is no our! You're a ghost you can't expect to follow me around all day do you?!"

The boy's lips scrunched up, _"Well, yeah, I can. I'm a ghost, I can go anywhere and besides..." _The boy leaned forward as he continued, _"I am a ghost like you said...I have __been alone for a long long time, suddenly today not only do I find myself able to speak to someone but that someone can __**see**__ me. Imagine yourself as me Phoenix, if you have been alone for so long and finally find someone to talk to would you just walk away?"_

In that moment Phoenix felt a flash of sympathy as he realized the boy was right, if he had been alone for so long and finally was able to talk to someone he wouldn't just walk away from it like that...even though it absolutely scared the life out of him he knew he couldn't get rid of the boy that easily, or if he even wanted to...but he did have some concerns.

"Okay maybe you're right...but even if you did follow me all day, which you could, do you know anything about law and investigating?"

The boy's lips returned to a frown and he crossed his arms, _"Of course I know about law and investigating! I was a lawyer I went through law school."_

"You are? I mean, you were?" Phoenix asked, to which boy smirked.

"_Why do you think I haunt a courthouse? For kicks? I was-no, I **am **a lawyer, I know about law and even dead I still am a lawyer."_

Phoenix relented, there really was no reason to protest against this now, not that he could anyway. The boy sensing Phoenix's reluctant acceptance grinned in triumph and laid back in his head, crossing his legs in a relaxed position.

"_This? Is gonna be awesome."_

* * *

_May 12th, 1:45pm,  
Purchase and Spend Inc.,  
Main Hall,_

Despite the murder of one of their CEO's Purchase and Spend was still hustling and bustling with business, or perhaps it was because there was one CEO down they were scrambling to keep business afloat. No matter which one it was it was enough for Phoenix to find a comfy chair and wait for the assistant to let him up to the crime scene, as he sat there with Maya chewing on the remnants of what used to be Phoenix's french fries (he lost his appetite) he kept trying to deal with the presence of a ghost boy sitting in the chair opposite of him. With plenty of time to wait for the elevator to arrive Phoenix cleared his throat to get Maya's attention.

"So uh Maya I actually wanted to ask you something, about Spirit Mediums."

"Oh really?" Maya asked, suddenly looking perky, "Let me guess, you wanna know if I can read your future, well Nick..."

She put her fries down and waved her hands ominously at him and said in a grand haunting voice, "I sense a dark future for youuuuuuuuuuu!"

Phoenix gave her a look of disinterest and he sighed, "I actually wanted ask if mediums could see spirits."

Maya blinked at him for a moment and pouted, "Of course we can see ghosts Nick, we channel them don't we?"

"Channeling and seeing aren't exactly the same thing," Phoenix pointed out, Maya stuck her tongue at him and frowned.

"Well I know the experienced Kurain Mediums are said to be able to see spirits of the departed without channeling..." she paused to chew on a fry, "My mother could, or I think she could, I don't really know...she was the successor so perhaps she could."

"That sounds kind of weird doesn't it, I mean don't you think seeing ghosts would be the first thing Kurain Mediums learn?"

"Aha!" Maya pointed a finger upward, "Now we get into the heart of it Nick, see the Kurain technique actually believes that a Medium's best spiritual energy lies within her ability to channel because taking the form of the spirit requires more energy than seeing it. Once the founders of the Kurain technique decided to focus on this medium they passed it down from generation to generation until finally it became almost encoded for channeling to come more naturally, that's why the Kurain Mediums are the masters of channeling – if you wanted to pursue strictly seeing and communication with ghosts you should pursue the Hukain technique."

Maya smartly chewed on another fry as Phoenix stared at her dumbfounded, "Wow Maya that was actually...knowledgeable."

"Its pretty much the only thing I can remember from heart," Maya admitted, "It was the first thing my mother had taught me, me and Mia I mean..."

Phoenix paused as Maya's expression grew sullen at the thought of her mother, the ghost boy looked back and forth between the two, as if he was trying to get a read on the situation. Phoenix however would be providing him no answers right now, instead he continued on with his question.

"Well...I wanted to ask if it was possible there was a type of ghost that someone else could see...but not a Medium of Kurain."

Maya turned to him almost dumbfounded, "Nick there is no such thing, even though Kurain Mediums prefer channeling we can see all kinds of ghosts."

Phoenix didn't know what to think about that, she was quite sure and she might even be correct...yet there was this boy, clearly a ghost and clearly unseen and unheard by Maya, for a moment he really did consider he was going insane...

"...Actually now that I think about it..." Maya spoke, as if she was recalling something. "I remember hearing something...one kind of 'exception' to the rule."

Phoenix and the boy quickly snapped their attention onto her as she put a finger on her chin and tried to recall the 'exception' to the rule. "It was something Pearly reminded me about...what she told me over the phone we gave her, ooh...what was it...she said it was the one and only exception to the rule of ghosts and spirit mediums. Was it...Merged Bodies? No...it was something with a J..."

At that mention suddenly Phoenix and the boy turned to look at each other, their minds flashing back to when the weirdness in the court began to happen...with the spinning around and the light show, they said something, a word before everything went black and Maya's muttering had brought it back to them what that word was:

"Joined-Spirits."

"That's it!" Maya snapped her fingers, "Nick if you already knew what it was why did you ask me?"

"What _is_ a Joined-Spirit?" Phoenix asked anxiously, even the boy was leaning forward in anticipation. Maya looked at Phoenix, drew in a deep breath, and said:

"No clue."

Phoenix and the boy let out an exasperated groan, even though they may have had a name to what was going on with them they were still no closer to answers than before.

"_Talk about a letdown."_

"I know right?" Phoenix put his hand to his head, Maya looked at him oddly.

"I know what?"

Phoenix blinked before recalling that the first part of the conversation was only heard by him, he cleared his throat and muttered, "Nothing, nothing at all."

Maya frowned at him, "Well sor-ry I couldn't help out Mr. Lawyer." she said, placing strong emphasis on the 'r' in sorry. "Ask Pearly next time you see her, she had learned about it recently."

As Phoenix and the boy exchanged uncomfortable glances the receptionist from across the room called out to them. "Mr. Wright and Ms. Fey, you may take the elevator to the CEO's office."

Phoenix, the boy and Maya stood up from their seats, nodding at the receptionist they walked up to the elevator. The boy was stretching his arms when he saw it, up on the ceiling...there was something looking down at them. A pair of eyes stared at them from the ceiling above, the boy stopped and stared.

"_Phoenix."_

"What?" Phoenix turned around, the boy pointed up to the ceiling and as Phoenix looked up he too saw the eyes. "W-what the-"

Before Phoenix could finish his sentences the eyes vanished through the ceiling, leaving the two of them to stare dumbfounded at what they just saw.

"What was that?"

"_I have no clue."_ the boy answered, looking almost just as freaked as Phoenix.

"Hey! Nick, get the lead out of your shorts grandpa!" Maya shouted, Phoenix and the boy turned to her and hurried into the elevator, the steel doors sliding shut with a hiss. Soon the three of them felt the elevator begin to slowly move upwards as they moved to the CEO's office, the crime scene. Phoenix and the boy exchanged odd looks as the elevator slowly moved upwards, it seemed even the ghost boy was unaware of what exactly he just saw.

"Hey Nick...I've been wanting to ask, you were muttering something after you fainted in the courthouse." Maya suddenly spoke, she turned to him as he met her eyes. "What's the Crisis?"

Suddenly the elevator jolted, Maya yelled out and Phoenix threw his arms out to the sides, the lights flickered on and off and Phoenix swore he heard something pitter patter outside the walls. The boy, hearing it as well suddenly stuck his head through the walls and looked out into the elevator shaft. Nothing but pitch black darkness awaited him, but he kept looking, scanning for something out of the ordinary...and found it: something was moving upwards, it was quick, but he managed to see something. He pulled his head back into the elevator as it began to move again.

"What was that?!" Phoenix turned to the boy.

"I have no idea!" Maya answered, unaware of who he was talking to.

"_I saw something outside, it was moving upwards." _ the boy responded, Phoenix's face turning pale.

"What was it?"

"I just said I had no idea!"

"_I don't know...but if I were to guess..."_ the boy paused as the elevator buttons lit up, showing their path to the CEO office. _"I'd say it was a ghost and I think it was heading to the CEO's office."_

Phoenix felt sick, he felt like he was going to be sick right there...this had never happened to him, even with Maya and all the weirdness she brought with her this was something far out of the norm with him...this boy brought things with him that were not a part of his world. To make matters worse the elevator dinged, letting them know they had indeed arrived.

"_We're here."_

Phoenix took a deep breath as the metal doors began to slide open...and for a moment Phoenix compared his situation to Alice from Alice in Wonderland, how she left her life of normalcy and fell down a rabbit hole to an insane hostile place. Phoenix thought he was no stranger to the supernatural, yet he realized what Maya offered him was merely a taste of what the other side had to offer him. Now whatever was going on was now going to be the full force of whatever the spirit world has to offer him, this boy...the reason why only he can see and hear him...and whatever is yet to come is just beyond these metal elevator doors.

And those doors just slid open.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

I hope to be more consistent in this story, as I am using it to regain my inspiration for writing and other works too, so I hope when I say I will update soon: I will update soon.

Until then, review and comment, if you have some advice you may say it, if you are just here to explain how much you hate this story without any advice to give, well you can say it but I don't have to hear it.


End file.
